U Own Me
by my name is A to Z
Summary: Jungkook si pengemis cinta, berubah menjadi sang pendosa yang harus memuaskan nafsu idolanya, Hoseok. / "Dengan satu syarat, kau harus bisa memuaskan nafsuku." -Hoseok / "Apa hyung... Sudah mencintaiku?" -Jungkook / HopeKooK! Slight Meanie! Langsung baca aja! / BL! DLDR! RnR juseyooo! xD / Bulan puasa, tanggung dosa sendiri-sendiri! xD Upload tengah malam kyaaakk xD


**U Own Me**  
by **KurooYuukii06**

.

.

.

 **It's About HopeKook**  
(Jhope x Jungkook)  
 **Slight Meanie  
** (Mingyu x Wonwoo)

.

.

.

 **M story**

(Bisa berubah T sewaktu-waktu)

 **Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

.

.

.

 **WARNING!  
Boys love/DLDR/Don't plagiarism/Don't be a silent reader/Typo(s)**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

I Bloom Just For You

Semakin banyak jumlah jarum detik berputar di lingkaran berkaca, ruangan berukuran 10x10 m itu semakin pengap. Ranjang yang semula rapi, kini sudah acak-acakan. Belum lagi pakaian yang tergeletak asal di lantai yang menjadi korban.

"Ahh—hoseok hyunghh…Kumohon jangan…."

Namja yang mendesah mendongakkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan mata, tangannya menjambak rambut namja yang sedang sibuk menjelajahi tubuhnya. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya menolak setiap pergerakan Hoseok yang mencicipinya. Semakin ia menggelengkan kepala, semakin Hoseok bergerak liar, dan semakin Jungkook dibuat mendesah olehnya.

Jungkook memang berkata jika ia menolak perbuatan Hoseok, tapi tubuhnya tetap memenuhi hasratnya—keinginan untuk bercinta dengan kekasihnya sore ini.

"Hyung… Berhentihhh—ahh…"

Jungkook kembali mendesah. Hoseok mencium nipple Jungkook yang sudah memerah akibat ulahnya. Menjilatinya seperti makan es krim, membuat Jungkook membusungkan dadanya meminta lebih. Menyedot nipple Jungkook dengan keras, lalu melumatnya dan menggigitnya sesekali. Tangan kanannya juga ikut memainkan nipple Jungkook yang lain. Mengusap lembut untuk menggoda, lalu mencubitnya gemas dan memilinnya.

"Ahh…Hyunghh, jangan disituhh…"

Hoseok menghentikan kegiatannya, alih-alih menatap tubuh Jungkook yang sudah kacau. Rambutnya acak-acakan, matanya sayu, dengan bibir merekah yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan suara godaan di telinga Hoseok. Belum lagi leher Jungkook yang sudah ditandai olehnya, dengan warna biru keunguan sampai di dada. Kancing kemeja Jungkook yang terbuka, tapi masih belum lepas dari tubuh Jungkook, dan yang terakhir penis mungil Jungkook dengan cairan pre-cum nya, yang sedari tadi menunggu untuk disentuh oleh Hoseok.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya, pipinya memerah setelah melihat Hoseok yang bertelanjang dada—menatapnya dengan wajah lapar.

"H-hyung, malam ini a-aku… Ada janji dengan Mingyu hyung." Ucap Jungkook hati-hati dengan nada penuh keraguan. Hoseok sontak menatapnya tak suka. Perlahan ia mendekati wajah Jungkook. Menciumi wajah manis itu, mulai dari kening, mata, hidung, pipi, lalu bibir. Kecupan singkat yang berpindah ke kuping Jungkook. Ia bernafas di sana, membuat desiran halus di dada Jungkook yang gugup.

"Siapa dia? Ming-ming apa? Tidak. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk pergi meninggalkanku, menemui pria lain, apalagi dengan orang yang tak kukenal." Ucap Hoseok lalu menjilat kuping Jungkook. Melumatnya lembut, dan sedikit menyedotnya di akhir.

Tubuh Jungkook sudah cukup berkeringat setelah semua ini. Dan setiap kecupan dari Hoseok, membuatnya lebih berkeringat, dan juga basah.

Tangan Hoseok menyapa paha Jungkook. Merabanya dari bawah hingga ke paha bagian dalam, meremasnya pelan.

"Ahh.." Jungkook spontan mendesah, sentuhan ringan tapi mampu membuatnya terpejam.

Hoseok melumat kembali mulut Jungkook yang terbuka. Mengajak lidah Jungkook berperang, menuntut Jungkook dengan ciuman kasar. Tangannya mengusap penis Jungkook lalu menggenggamnya.

"Ahhmmm…!" Jungkook mendesah tertahan. Tangannya sedari tadi menahan bahu Hoseok untuk tidak lebih menekannya, lalu berpindah ke atas, beralih ke belakang leher Hoseok untuk ia peluk. Jungkook menekan tengkuk Hoseok dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Sementara Hoseok mulai memompa penis Jungkook. Sesekali mengurut dan meremasnya kuat. Membuat Jungkook meracau nikmat di dalam ciuman mereka.

Dada Jungkook terasa sesak, kehabisan nafas. Ia langsung mendorong Hoseok, melepaskan ciuman itu lalu meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Bersamaan dengan tambahan tempo kocokan Hoseok pada penisnya yang mulai berkedut.

"Ahh…haahh…hahhh…."

Cairannya keluar, tumpah ke perut dan juga di tangan Hoseok. Ini sudah kedua kalinya setelah kejadian Hoseok yang 'menyentuhnya' tanpa henti setengah jam yang lalu.

Hoseok menjauh dari tubuh Jungkook, membuka celana yang ia pakai sambil terus menatap Jungkook. Begitu juga Jungkook, menatap setiap pergerakan Hoseok yang membuatnya berdebar habis-habisan dengan pipi yang terus merona.

Hoseok melepaskan kemeja Jungkook setelah selesai menyopot celananya. Ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jungkook. "Kau cantik Jungkook, kau luar biasa, kau hebat, kau indah." Ucap Hoseok dengan suara rendahnya, membuat Jungkook makin berdebar hangat dengan kalimat itu. Kemudian Hoseok menatap Jungkook lembut dan mengusap rambutnya pelan.

Oh tidak.

Jungkook tidak suka perlakuan Hoseok yang seperti ini. Perlakuan lembut yang membuatnya menghangat, membuatnya berharap pada Hoseok yang bahkan tidak mencintainya. Karena…

Hubungan mereka hanyalah… Hoseok yang butuh pemuas nafsu, sedangkan hanya Jungkook seorang yang mencinta.

Tidak lebih.

"Aku akan masuk, dimana kau taruh pelumasnya hmm?" Tanya Hoseok. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum—atau mungkin ia menyeringai.

"Aku yang akan memberikanmu pelumas alami." Ucap Jungkook sambil membalikkan posisi mereka. Jungkook di atas dan Hoseok di bawah. Jungkook mengecup bibir Hoseok sekilas lalu turun ke leher. Menjilat, mencium, menggigit, lalu menyedot cukup lama untuk memberikan tanda seperti yang Hoseok lakukan biasanya.

"Hyung milikku, hanya milikku." Gumam Jungkook lalu memberikan sebuah tanda lagi di sisi leher yang lain. Ciuman Jungkook turun, menelusuri dada dan perut Hoseok. Hingga Jungkook bertemu dengan penis besar Hoseok yang menegang hebat. Jungkook menatap Hoseok, tangannya menggenggam penis besar itu. Mengusap kepala kejantanan Hoseok dengan ibu jari lalu menjilatnya. Hoseok memejamkan matanya—kenikmatan dengan gerakan sederhana Jungkook.

Jungkook mengulum penis Hoseok, memainkan benda itu dengan mulutnya. Hanya sebagian yang bisa masuk ke dalam mulut Jungkook karena ukuran milik Hoseok yang terlalu besar untuk mulutnya. Sebagian lagi yang tidak muat ia genggam dengan tangannya. Memijat penis Hoseok sambil terus-terusan menjilatnya.

"Mmmhhhh…Mulut sialannhh…"

.

.

.

Hoseok berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang duduk sendiri di bangku taman sekolah. Dengan senyuman yang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Hey, kau Jeon Jungkook kan?" Sapa Hoseok, atau lebih tepatnya bertanya. Ia duduk di sebelah Jungkook setelah mendapat anggukan dari sang junior.

Hoseok mengeluarkan sebuah coklat dari saku celanya lalu menatap Jungkook yang tampak kaget. "Aku tau ini darimu. Dan semua hadiah yang kau taruh di lokerku selama ini." Ucap Hoseok.

"Karna itu…"

"Ayo kita berpacaran."

.

"Eh? Apa?" Tanya Jungkook tak percaya.

Hoseok menyeringai enteng. "Ya, pacaran. Kita akan saling mengikat dengan status."

"Tapi dengan satu syarat," Hoseok mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jungkook. "Kau harus bisa memuaskan nafsuku." Lanjut Hoseok. Jungkook menganga, bingung.

"Maksud sunbae… Seks?" Tanya Jungkook ragu. Tapi Hoseok mengangguk mantap. "Ya, seks. Siapa tau, kan, kalau suatu hari nanti aku juga mencintaimu? Lagipula tidak ada ruginya, toh kita bakal sama-sama menikmati."

.

Layaknya pengemis—atau lebih tepatnya jalang. Jungkook menerima tawaran Hoseok, dan berakhir mendesah pasrah di bawah tubuh sunbaenya.

Hampir setiap malam.

.

.

.

Jungkook memaju mundurkan kepalanya, melumat penis Hoseok dan sesekali menyedotnya keras. Memberikan kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Hoseok dan membuatnya berkali-kali menggeram. Hoseok menautkan alisnya, berkata kasar pada Jungkook sambil meremas rambut Jungkook.

"Dasar jalanghh… Arghh…"

Hatinya sedikit tergores mendengarnya, tapi Jungkook mencoba tidak peduli. Jungkook memejamkan matanya, melanjutkan _blowjob_ nya sambil sesekali menggeram saat ujung penis Hoseok menyentuh pangkal mulut Jungkook hingga membuatnya tersedak.

Ketika Hoseok merasa hendak keluar, ia bangkit dan menjambak rambut Jungkook agar menjauh dari penisnya. "Ahh!" Jungkook berteriak kesakitan—kulit kepalanya terasa perih.

"Cukup." Hoseok menarik nafas.

"Berbaring."

Jungkook menurut dan berbaring di sebelah Hoseok. Hoseok menindih tubuh Jungkook, dengan tangan dan lutut yang ia buat menopang tubuhnya. Hoseok menyingkirkan poni lepek Jungkook dari dahinya. Menatap wajah Jungkook yang basah oleh keringat dan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Hoseok mengusap pipi Jungkook—membuatnya semakin merona—lalu mengusap bibir _pink_ Jungkook yang basah oleh saliva.

Hoseok menciumnya—lembut. Sementara tangannya meraba tubuh Jungkook hingga ke bawah, melebarkan paha Jungkook dan meremas paha dalamnya.

"Mmmh…"

Hoseok menyentuh _manhole_ Jungkook, membuat Jungkook menggeram pelan. Hoseok mengarahkan penis basahnya ke lubang Jungkook, memasukkan ujungnya ke dalam sana.

Hoseok melepaskan ciuman mereka dan mendesah, begitu juga dengan Jungkook yang kesakitan.

"H-hyung…sakkithhh—ahh…"

"Jalanghh—shit, lubangmu sempithh…"

Hoseok yang kesulitan saat memasukkan penisnya perlahan. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menghentakkan penisnya hingga masuk seutuhnya. Membuat Jungkook berteriak kesakitan. "Ahh!" Jungkook mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam, menunjukkan leher Jungkook yang penuh dengan _kissmark_ dari Hoseok. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja menelusuri pipi, merasakan sakit di bagian selatan—padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melakukan seks dengan Hoseok.

Bibir Jungkook terbuka, Hoseok menyambar bibir itu—melumatnya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit Jungkook. Tubuh Jungkook bergetar, tangannya menggapai pipi Hoseok dan mengusapnya lembut. Satu tangan lainnya ia buat untuk mendorong tubuh Hoseok, membuat mereka saling bertatap muka.

Wajah Jungkook yang..err—seksi. Bibir Jungkook merekah merah dengan saliva di ujungnya, rambutnya lepek, dan pipinya merona. Tangan hangat Jungkook masih berada di pipi Hoseok.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hoseok.

Jungkook diam untuk menelan ludah lalu kembali menatap Hoseok. "Apa hyung… Sudah mencintaiku?" Tanya Jungkook, pertanyaan yang selalu ia tanyakan saat mereka bercinta belakangan ini. Hoseok terdiam, sambil mengerjapkan matanya—bingung. Perasaannya mendadak campur aduk.

"Maaf."

Hanya itu jawaban dari Hoseok, seperti biasa.

Hoseok membawa tangan Jungkook yang berada di pipinya menuju bahu Hoseok.

"Kau boleh mencakarku jika aku terlalu kasar."

Oh shit.

Mulai kapan Hoseok menjadi _agak_ lembut seperti ini?

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya. Hoseok memulai gerakannya, memundurkan pinggulnya lalu mendorong masuk.

"Ahhh…"

Hoseok menatap wajah Jungkook sambil memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya. Wajah Jungkook yang biasa polos, tapi tidak disangka-sangka berubah menjadi wajah seksi menggairahkan yang selalu Hoseok rindukan setiap malam.

Rindu?

Ya.

Hoseok terkadang merindukan Jungkook.

Tapi ia masih tidak tau, apakah perasaan rindu itu karena cinta atau nafsu.

"Hyunghhh… Lebih dalamhh, lagihhh..ahhh…" Jungkook mendesah nikmat. Hoseok pun sama, kenikmatan. Penisnya benar-benar terjepit di dalam lubang sempit Jungkook.

Hoseok memasukkan penisnya lebih dalam, "Ahh…hyunghh—anghh!" Jungkook mendesah makin nikmat ketika penis Hoseok menumbuk prostat nya.

"Hyung… Disituhh, ahh!"

Hoseok memperdalam hentakan pinggulnya, kembali menumbuk titik nikmat Jungkook. Tangannya meraih penis Jungkook dan mengocoknya. Jungkook tak henti-hentinya mendesah, melengking, bahkan berteriak. Tapi semua itu tetap menjadi suara indah yang ingin di dengar Hoseok. Bagaimana Jungkook yang tunduk di bawahnya, mendesah pasrah sambil memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Hoseok hyung, kurasa… a-aku ingin… keluar, ahh hahhh…"

Jungkook benar-benar melayang sekarang, merasakan penis Hoseok yang penuh di dalam lubangnya sedang menghentak keras menyentuh titik terdalamnya. Jungkook menikmatinya, menikmati kedua titik sensitifnya di mainkan dengan brutal.

Hoseok mempercepat gerakan pinggul dan juga kocokan tangannya pada penis Jungkook.

"JUNG HOSEOK!" Jungkook berteriak, memanggil nama Hoseok ketika cairan putihnya keluar. Bersamaan dengan Hoseok yang mendesah karena lubang Jungkook yang mengetat setelah orgasme nya. Hoseok masih belum sampai pada puncaknya. Ia kembali menghentak, sekali, dua kali, lalu—

"Ahh…" Hoseok keluar di dalam manhole Jungkook.

Tubuhnya lemas, ia mengeluarkan penisnya lalu ambruk di sebelah Jungkook yang tersengal.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Hoseok.

"Seks yang hebat." Tambahnya.

Jungkook meraih remote AC yang berada di meja sebelah ranjang, menyalakannya dengan suhu rendah. Ruangan ini benar-benar terasa pengap. Hoseok menarik selimut dan membebernya untuk mereka berdua.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah."

Dan Jungkook mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 3 jam Jungkook tertidur di kamar apartemen Hoseok. Jungkook bangun dan melirik jam dinding, pukul 7 malam. Ia beranjak ke kamar mandi, hendak membersihkan dirinya. Setelah kurang lebih 5 menit, Jungkook sudah selesai dengan pakaian rapi dan handuk di kepalanya. Ia menatap cermin, memandangi pantulan dirinya.

Ada banyak tanda di lehernya.

Bukan hanya merah, itu biru keunguan.

Jungkook memandang miris pada tubuh, dan juga nasibnya. Mau sampai kapan ia seperti ini? Mengemis cinta pada Hoseok, sementara Hoseok hanya memperdulikan tubuhnya. Jungkook merasa seperti boneka, atau robot? Dimainkan sesuka hati, diperintah dan menurut.

Jungkook ingat betapa ia mengagumi Hoseok dulu, memberikan berbagai macam snack di lokernya. Berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti sang idola membalasnya. Yah, sebenarnya permohonannya terkabul sekarang. Hoseok meresponnya. Bahkan ini bisa dibilang 'lebih' dari merespon. Hoseok bahkan menawarkan diri untuk jatuh cinta padanya.

Dan Jungkook benar-benar mengharapkan itu terjadi.

"Jeon Jungkook…. Sadarlah," Jungkook tersenyum miris. "Kau itu hanya pelacur!" Dan dia tertawa dengan bodohnya, sendirian di dalam kamar mandi Hoseok, di depan cermin.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar kamar mandi, melihat ke ranjang, ada ponselnya yang berdering di sana. Ia menghampirinya, menggeser layar ponselnya dan ditempelkan di telinga.

"Yoboseyo? Mingyu hyung?" Jungkook berucap pelan, berhati-hati agar Hoseok tidak terbangun.

" _Jungkook?"_

"Ya? Apa hyung sudah pulang kerja?"

" _Iya, ini baru saja selesai rapat. Bagaimana rencana makan malam kita? Jadi kan? Kau dimana? Aku akan menjemputmu."_

"Maaf merepotkanmu, tapi tolong jemput aku."

" _Tidak apa. Kirimkan alamatnya, aku akan kesana."_

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook pulang ke rumah dengan selamat, di antar oleh Mingyu setelah mereka makan malam bersama sesuai janji.

"Terima kasih, hyung." Jungkook membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu keluar dari mobil.

"Aku yang berterima kasih. Sepertinya kita perlu sering-sering makan malam bersama." Mereka tertawa.

"Masuklah. Ah, dan juga rahasiakan pertemuan kita ya. Aku takut hyungmu mengamuk! Hehe." Ucap Mingyu, dan Jungkook mengangguk.

"Ne, hati-hati hyung!"

Jungkook menatap kepergian mobil Mingyu, lalu berbalik dan membuka pagar rumahnya. Sudah jam 10, belum terlalu malam, tapi Jungkook yakin ia akan mendapat teguran dari hyungnya.

"Yak! Jeon Jungkook! Darimana saja kau?"

Jungkook menatap hyungnya, Jeon Wonwoo—sedang sedikit berlari menghampiri Jungkook. Wonwoo menatap wajah adiknya lekat-lekat lalu meneliti seluruh tubuhnya. Layaknya robot pendeteksi, ia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh pada Jungkook.

Jungkook mendapat pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari sang kakak, dan ia nyengir gaje. Tanpa keberatan, Jungkook menjawabnya satu persatu sambil menuntun kakaknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Wonwoo memukul bahu Jungkook. "Katakan padaku, kau habis seks kan?" Wonwoo mendelik ke Jungkook. Tangannya menunjuk kissmark di leher Jungkook. Demi tuhan, itu tidak sedikit. Dan warnanya kontras dengan kulit putih adiknya.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan seks dini? Hehe." Jungkook hanya tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Dengan siapa, hah?" Wonwoo tak terima.

"Dengan pacarku, lah. Mau siapa lagi? Aku bukan kupu-kupu malam." Jawab Jungkook enteng.

"Pacarmu? Memang bocah cengeng sepertimu punya pacar?"

"Aku bukan bocah, hyung. Umurku 17 tahun."

"Astaga Jeon Jungkook kau masih SMA!"

"Aku nggak bilang masih SMP kok."

"Bahkan aku belum pernah melakukannya, kenapa kau duluan sih?" Dari acara kepo-kepoan, Wonwoo malah berubah jadi orang yang tidak sudi didahului adiknya.

"Jadi iri nih ceritanya?"

Wonwoo memukul lengan Jungkook lagi setelah mendengar jawabannya. "Lalu siapa yang mengantarmu tadi?"

Sedangkan Jungkook hanya tersenyum, tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak. Mingyu berpesan untuk tidak membicarakannya pada Wonwoo dan Jungkook setuju. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Jungkook jadi ingin tertawa saja mengingat kelakuan Mingyu yang seperti reporter tadi, menanyai ini itu tentang Wonwoo. Kalau Jungkook cerita, bisa-bisa hyungnya terbang gak turun-turun nih.

"Ada deh." Jawab Jungkook. "Hyung, aku ngantuk. Aku mau tidur." Tambahnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Wonwoo begitu saja.

"Yakk Jeon Jungkook, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan terakhirku!"

Jungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah ketika melihat Wonwoo berlari menghampirinya—seperti macan yang mengejar mangsa.

Sejak kapan sih hyungnya jadi kepo an seperti itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Baca juga!

~ **Memories of Summer** ~ **I Miss You, Hyung** ~ **Only Then**

 **Author Note**

Hai xD

Saya datang membawa FF NC di bulan puasaaaa woohooooo xD

Maafkan maafkan maafkan

Yang baca tanggung dosa sendiri-sendiri ya! Hehe

Gimana? Udah hot? Apa kurang?

Author masih belajar xD Semoga suka yaa!

Maafkan kalo bahasanya yang berantakan, typo, atau apalah itu. Nulis ngebut hehe :D

Jangan lupa REVIEW di bawah! FAV dan juga FOLLOW :D

Ok ok ok, sekian dan terima kasih!

 **5.22.2018**


End file.
